Kylie's Initiation
by SilverG64
Summary: A no war story (I know) Set three years after Tris's initiation. Tris and Tobias are training initiates. Tris's cousin, Kylie is a Divergent, will she make it through Dauntless? Or become Factionless? Read to find out. Al is alive he never committed suicide. It has all the couples! Fourtris, Chrill, Urlene and Sheke. My first fanfic please don't hate you can R&R! (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! My first fanfic please no hate and I hope you enjoy it! If you want you can R&amp;R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent and stuffs to do with Divergent all those credits go to Veronica Roth. I only own the OC's**

Kayla's POV

Well today is it.

I've been waiting for sixteen years and today is the day I will get to know what faction I belong in and it is also the day before I choose. I get up to get ready like a normal Erudite would do every single morning.

As I take a shower I am also thinking about my test. Am I honest like the Candor? Kind like the Amity? Brave like the Dauntless? Selfless like the Abnegation? Or am I smart like the Erudite I am now? I guess I'll find out today.

I didn't mean to stay in the shower for long but I needed to think. I'm wearing a plain navy blue dress that ends under my kneecap, drying my hair and putting it in a neat tight bun like every boring Erudite would. Put a bit of mascara and a little bit of blush, not too much makeup. And wear matching navy blue flats. I look in the mirror and stare at my reflection, my dark chocolate hair almost black, but just enough to see it's brown, my big light green eyes, my medium sized nose and my medium mouth. Sometimes I don't see myself as smart but I don't really care.

I walk down stairs only to be seen by pairs of eyes looking at me. Both my parents and my brother James are staring at me with nervousness in their eyes. I know what they're thinking I'm nervous as well.

"Hello?" I say finally breaking the awkward silence between all of us.

They don't response; they just go back to whatever they were doing before in silence. They are probably nervous about me transferring to another faction, like what my sister did two years ago she moved to Amity, I always knew she would fit right in she's always happy and bubbly but my family never saw that.

"Kayla? Are you going to transfer?" James asks shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I don't kn-"

"Would you want to? Leave the family too?" James asks interrupting me.

"Actually I don't know." I finally say without being interrupted like I always do, no one cares about me except my friends

"Where are your glasses young lady?!" My dad asks and once again shaking me out of my thoughts.

"My sincere apologies, dad." I say as I put my fake glasses on and of course being a typical Erudite speaking formally to my dad. Apparently wearing glasses would make us look smart but I just think it looks stupid on us, making us look the same.

"Mum can I go now? I'm going to school with Emily" I ask

"Of course, good luck." My mum says before grabbing my bag and meeting my cousin Emily outside at my front door.

**Hope you like my story and you can R&amp;R. You can PM me or give me suggestions on my next chapters, thanks for reading!**

**-SilverG64**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent all of you should give that to the wonderful Veronica Roth! Only own my OC's**

Kayla's POV

We both walk to the bus stop together in a somewhat comforting silence; I watch my cousins' light moose fringe swaying with the wind. Her purple eyes that is usually gentle, looks hard and cold with some confidence in it. I wonder what she's thinking about.

We both come to a stop and wait for the bus, none of us really don't know what to say and really none of us wouldn't want to break the silence. It's getting creepy, hell why does the bus take so long? It's longer than usual? It should be here by now.

"So... what do you think you'll get?" deciding to break the silence, it was starting to be an awkward silence.

"I don't know? What about you?" She asks. I think for a moment what would happen if I get Dauntless? Who cares, I'll think later.

"I don't know either" I say

I can hear the low hum as the bus approaches us; we both hop on and sit down on an empty seat near the door.

XXXpagebreakXXX

Well here we are, our last day at school. We enter the school only to find every six-teen year olds hustling and bustling everywhere trying to get everything in before they come initiates.

"Get out of my way stiff." I turn to see an Erudite boy pushing an Abnegation girl that looks about ten years old.

'Stiff' is a slang for the Abnegation, us Erudite have been so harsh on Abnegation for the past five years. Apparently the Abnegation's are keeping a 'secret warehouse' that stores fresh fruit, cars and other luxuries. Emily and I don't believe that, those reports about secret warehouses are crap. It must be hell for Abnegation. The bell rings and we both go to our assigned classes.

XXXpagebreakXXX

I go in the cafeteria and sit with the Erudite, every person sitting at this table is stuffing their faces with books. Seriously when are they going to take a break and enjoy life for once other than reading books? Probably never, who cares.

Well, I might as well distract myself until my name is called. I look through each of the tables, Amity wearing those bright clothes and they have such happy smiles. They seem to be telling jokes. My eyes skim to the Candor's table, wearing their standard uniform as black and white, it looks like they're having an argument about something silly. I look at the other tables, it stops at the table that has people wearing grey, the Abnegations, and they're always quite, and almost nothing in spectacular happens to them every day. Then my eyes find the Dauntless, people would call them _hooligans_ but I think they're a cool faction. They wear black clothes with some other colors for accessories and they look so free, might join them. Then there's the Erudite, the people that dresses in blue thinking it will give us a clear mind, it doesn't but who cares. And we always and I mean always stuff our faces with books.

"Emily Prior and Kayla Prior" the loud speaker says

We both walk to the cafeteria's exit. We both nod to each other before we go to our assigned rooms. I open the door and there stands a dauntless woman, with dull blond hair and stormy grey eyes. Tris.

Without hesitations and thinking I run up to her and hug my cousin. She has really changed over the past years.

"Hi, Tris" I say, releasing her from our what seems like hours hug

"Hi, nearly forgot you were choosing tomorrow."

"Yeah, no one really cares about my life." I say, scratching behind my neck, kind of embarrassed of what I just said.

"Doesn't mean I still care about you, sit down on the chair." I do what she says and lay my head back; she distracts herself with lots of with electric stuff that I really don't know about. She finally walks back to me with a cup that has a clear blue liquid in it.

"Drink this" she says, giving it to me to examine

"What is it?" I ask being a typical Erudite

"Can't tell, sorry"

I drink the clear blue liquid still unsure if I was supposed to drink it or not. I lay my head back and everything around me goes black.

**Hello, hope you enjoy it you can still request some stuff. I will try to update ones a week, school can suck sometimes and if I'm not tired or don't have any homework I'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything other than OC's and my friend's OC's, credits to Veronica Roth. By the way this chapter has more than one POV's and it's long. ENJOY! (Thanks for supports and tips)**

Kayla's POV

I wake up in the cafeteria, but rather than having chairs and tables, it's empty. Suddenly two baskets appear in front of me, one with cheese and one with a knife.

"Choose." I expect to see a woman standing by the door, but I find no one.

"Why?"

"Choose" she repeats

I take both the cheese and the knife, unsure of what to make of it. Not a moment too soon a growling dog appears at the door. I remember reading a book about a dog's diet, they like cheese. I throw the cheese as far as I can to the opposite direction, hoping the dog would follow it.

And as I estimate the dog did follow it with me running right behind him. I really don't want to do this but I guess I have to, and I know it's not real. As soon as the dog reaches the cheese I close my eyes, and thrust the knife into the dog.

I open my eyes again to find the dog slumped on the ground, with the knife I used sticking out of it, around a pool of blood. It makes me feel sick, but before I can react, the scene changes into a bus.

I look around for an empty seat; I guess they're all full so why not stand?

"Do you know him?" A Candor man asks, he holds a newspaper in front of him covering his face completely, although I can see his hands, he has lots of scars that I lose count.

"Well? Do you know him?" He uses his finger to point to a picture. I look closer, I realized it was James holding a knife, and at the top in big bold writing saying 'MURDERER ON THE LOOSE'.

"No, I don't know him" I answer.

"You're lying"

"How can you be so sure?" I ask,

"I'll ask you again, do you know him?" He asks, putting down the newspaper showing his face. His face has more scars than his hands.

"No, I don't know him." I say,

"You could've saved me!" He says,

"Well, I don't know him, sorry." Was the last thing I say before waking up.

The first thing, well person, I see is Tris having a very worried look on her face. I'm confused, isn't she suppose to tell me my results.

"Umm… _that _was perplexing, I'll be right back." And with that she jogs to the door and leave me with confusion. What if I failed? I failed a test that we're not supposed to prepare for, does that makes sense or what?

After what seems like hours, but it was only a couple of minutes, she comes back into the room.

"What did I get?" I ask, finally breaking the awkward tension that was growing.

"You're test was inconclusive, you only have two cut out." my test was inconclusive?! Is it possible?

"That's impossible! Is it?"

"It's not impossible, it's just... rare." She says,

"What factions did I get?" I ask,

"You took both the knife and the cheese, meaning you got Amity and Dauntless, and you basically used your knowledge about dogs, so you got Erudite, people who get these kinds of results are called _Divergent_, you shouldn't tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ it can get you killed-"

"How can it get me killed?" I interrupt,

"I can't say, but its dangerous okay? I need you to go home early and say the serum made you sick, okay. And I'm going to change it to Erudite, so no one can get suspicious."

"But what do I choose tomorrow?" I ask,

"You can choose out of the three, now I need you to go home, okay?"

"Okay..." I hug her, before I go out through the door.

I really have a lot of thinking before tomorrow.

Tris's POV

Such a boring day, other than the fact my cousin is Divergent nothing exciting happened.

I just jumped off the train, walking back to Tobias's and I's apartment. We decided to get together after initiation.

As I walk back to the apartment I bump into someone who is way bigger than me, in a split second I realized its Al. I try to move past him, but he keeps moving with me. _Crap_, stuck in one of his games_._ How long will he realize that I don't like him?!

Ever since I kissed Tobias in public, he keeps annoying me and trying to get me away from Tobias.

"Get out of the way." I say, he's still there. God he annoys me so much.

"Where are you going?" He says, moving uncomfortably close to me,

"Why the hell do you need to know?"

"I just want to know…" He says, he shoves me against the wall holding my hips, he leans his face down to me. Oh god not again.

"Get away from her." We both turn our heads to see Tobias, he saved me… again.

"Yes, sir" Al says, turning away and half-walk, half-jog to the other direction.

My lips curl into a smile; Al is still intimidated by 'The Great Almighty Four'. I run into Tobias's arms, not wanting to let go.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask him, against his shirt,

"I came back from the control room, I was waiting for you but you didn't come back for a while, so I decided to find you." He says.

I smile and fit my mouth to his; we kiss for a while until we hear someone clear their throat. We pull apart to see a worn out Zeke gasping for air.

"Candor o-or D-daunt-l-less at- my- place, 7- o'clock, gotta go." He runs the other direction and turn a corner, probably trying to tell the others.

We both walked walk back to our apartment hand-in-hand.

"Is there any Divergents this year?" Tobias asks,

"My cousin is one." He nods; we both need to know since we're going to be training transfers, it's going to be my third year teaching initiates.

We both snuggle up against the couch, and let the darkness take me into a dreamless sleep.

XXXpagebreakXXX

I wake up to Tobias sleeping next to me on the couch. Luckily Christina didn't make me go shopping with her this time. I get up carefully, trying not to wake Tobias, and go check the time.

It says 6:45. Wait, 6:45?! We have 15 minutes until Candor or Dauntless. Shoot. I quickly put layers on and put makeup on, just the way Christina taught me. I gently wake up Tobias; he stirs but doesn't wake up. I finally got him up and he changes.

A couple of minutes later he comes out, we only have five minutes left until Candor or Dauntless, luckily he doesn't live far.

From five apartments away you can already smell the alcohol. We knock on the door only to be open by a tipsy Zeke

"Hi guys." He says drowsily,

We don't respond we just walk in, and was greeted by the rest.

"IF YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND GET OUT OF THIS APARTMENT IMMIDEATELY!" Zeke shouts, pretty much most of the Dauntless left leaving only Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Tobias, Me, Peter, Al and Chloe.

Chloe is a friend I met in initiation, single though. I wonder what Al and Peter are doing here. Oh well.

"My apartment, I'm starting." Zeke says as he scans the room.

**I wonder if that's a cliffhanger, oh well. Anyways sorry if it was boring, wasn't feeling creative enough, and kinda tired. Anyways hope you still enjoy it and you can PM me if you want to give suggestions, Thanks again for the supports and tip!**

**-SilverG64 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer (I know): I don't own Divergent, but my friends and I own our OC's. :D**

Tris's POV

Zeke's eyes scan the room, after what seems like hours it finds itself on me. _Shoot._

"Ohhh Trissy-poo! Candor or Dauntless?" He asks,

"I am Dauntless, am I not?" I still can't get over the fact that I beat Peter, in rankings.

"I dare you to call Caleb on speaker, and ask him, when a cow laugh, does milk come out of its nose?" Zeke says,

This should be fun. I take out my phone and dial Caleb's number waiting for an answer,

"Hello, this is Caleb speaking." I roll my eyes, still can't really picture Caleb in Erudite, even after three years.

"Hey Caleb, it's me, Tris." I say,

"I do not know anyone called 'Tris'."

"_Whoops_, my mistake, it's me, Beatrice." I say, I look around the room, most people are stifling laughs.

"Beatrice! Oh My God! How are you?" He says,

"Caleb, I go by Tris now. Anyways I need to ask you a question." I say, trying so hard not to laugh,

"I can answer anything."

"Well! In that case, when a cow laughs, does milk come out of its nose?"

"What kind of que-"

"Sorry, I have to go!" I say, and then hang up before Caleb can say anything more.

Once I did that, everyone in the whole room laughs, except Tobias of course, putting on his 'Four' mask in place. People see him as the cold, emotionless Four, but in the inside he's really just a big teddy bear.

Once I catch my breath I ask Christina Candor or Dauntless. We all played Candor or Dauntless for hours, the first person that was naked was Marlene. We learned that Peter has a crush on Lynn, Al dared me to kiss him twice, and Lynn won the game, still fully clothed.

"Let's play never have I ever!" Zeke says, getting some nods, and Okays. Zeke got up to take out the shots.

"Now that we're ready let's start! My apartment I'm first! Never have I ever went out to the pit wearing a ballerina costume, and shouted out 'I have ant's in my pants'" Uriah drank, not surprised, it was probably a dare.

"Never have I ever-"

"You guys can keep playing, Tris and I should go, and anyways we have initiates to train tomorrow." Tobias says, interrupting Uriah.

That's when I look at the clock, it says 1:00 AM, and I never realized I was tired until now. Tobias and I say our goodbyes and left for our apartment. Once we are inside I quickly change into my PJs and climb on the bed, waiting for the darkness to take me.

"I love you" Tobias says, I would have answered but the darkness took me, into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey guys! How's everybody? I finished Insurgent last week; I want Alligent, even though my year six teacher told the whole class a spoiler for the ending. Oh well. Sorry it was short, school, lessons and homework is driving me crazy! You can give me ideas if you want; you are welcome to do that. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try and make chapter 5 longer, if I have the time!**

**-SilverG64**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer (bwahahahaha): I sadly don't own Divergent, just doing disclaimers because I want to! My friends and I own our OC's!**

**Kayla's POV**

I woke up in my bed, I had a lot to think about, didn't feel like eating dinner. I get up and do my normal routine, I don't feel like choosing Erudite, I don't want to leave my family, but I don't want to study my whole life either. If I chose Amity I might die from their Amity babble. That leaves me with Dauntless, I wonder if I can join them.

Today I'm wearing light blue jeans, and a plain navy blue t-shirt, put my hair in my usual bun, and still no makeup on, just in case, if I choose Dauntless, and put my 'glasses' on. I walk downstairs; luckily no one is staring at me like yesterday.

Now that everyone is downstairs, we go in the bus; James had to go to school leaving me with my parents. After ten minutes, we finally arrive; its Amity's turn to host this year so there's plants everywhere.

I hug my parent's goodbye; they walk over to their seats in silence, shame I have to leave them. I go take a seat on the front row, next to Emily.

The ceremony eventually starts with Johanna Reyes, giving speeches. Emily and I hold hands, I don't know if she's going to transfer. The first person, a Candor stays in her faction. However the next person, another Candor, transfer's to Amity. She's the first transfer. I tune out everything, waiting for my name to be called.

"Kayla Prior" Johanna says, snapping me out my thoughts,

I take one last glance at Emily and my family before I transfer, I walk over to the bowls. Johanna giving me a knife, I quickly look between the Dauntless, and Erudite's bowl. I know what I'm going to choose.

I slice my palm, ignoring the pain and putting my hand over the Dauntless bowl, my blood sizzling on the coals. The Dauntless erupt with a cheer, and I stand behind the Dauntless's.

"Emily Prior" Johanna says, she gets up and walks over to the bowls. Johanna offers her a knife, and she takes it. She cuts her hand over the Dauntless bowl, her blood sizzling on the coals. Dauntless. She chose Dauntless. She comes over and stands next to me, and I take her hand again.

I tune out the rest of the ceremony, finally after like what? Ten hours? It finishes. I take one last look at my parents. My mum looks like she's been crying, and my dad looks like he has one-hundred ways to kill me, logically, of course. I run with the rest of the Dauntless down the stairs. We finally reach the train tracks, waiting for the train.

A couple minutes later I hear the train horn; I look up and see the train really close. Emily and I start running; I jump in landing on my side, and pull Emily in.

"So... we're gonna be Dauntless, huh? Who would've thought?" Emily asks,

"Yeah I guess so." I reply

I wonder where the train ends, who knows? I scan my eyes around the cart, lots, and I mean lots of Dauntless born and Dauntless members. I wonder if Tris is here, I look around. And fine nothing. In the process I see an Abnegation boy, doesn't look like he has any friends, I'll talk to him later.

I guess I'll just take a small nap on our way to Dauntless, might take a while. My eyelids are getting heavier, and the last thing I see is that Abnegation boy across me.

XXXpagebreakXXX

I'm woken up by Emily, shaking my shoulder

"They're getting off!" She says, shocked I go to the door to look out.

Most transfers are in the last cart, so we can see what they're doing at the front. I look out, _mortified_ at what I'm looking at. We're above a seven story building, and everyone is jumping? _That's illogical, why would we be jumping out of a train, to the roof of a seven story building?_ And there goes my Erudite side.

It's the last carts turn to jump, Emily grabs my hand, and it's shaking. Yet again we are jumping of a train to a building.

"I need someone to drag me, or else I won't go okay?" She says, I simply just nod at her. Then I realize we're the only people left on the cart, we have to go or we're gonna be factionless.

"On the count of three" I say, "1...2...3!" we both run out of the train. It feels like we're flying, but not a moment too soon, we land hard on the pavement, scrapping ourselves in the process, but other than that we're fine.

"Listen up! My name's Uriah and I'm one of the Dauntless-born instructor and one of the newest leader!" We jog over to a man standing on a ledge just like it's a sidewalk.

This Uriah-guy has dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes. I look at everyone, they look confuse, really confuse. They really haven't figured out that we have to jump of this ledge? Even Emily doesn't have a clue.

"The only way to get to the Dauntless compound is to jump down this hole-"

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" Someone says, can't really see his face.

Uriah smirks to himself, before whispering something about 'déjà vu'.

"There's only one way to find out isn't there? Who's first?" Uriah says, a strange feeling goes through me. I want to see what happens if I jump first.

I raise my hand; Emily is looking at me like she just saw a ghost. I give her an 'It's now or never' look. The crowd parts way for me. Once I'm at the front I go on the ledge, _it's now or never_, I thought to myself, before falling down the hole.

That weird feeling came back; it's more of an exciting feeling mixing with fear, the excitement over weighing the fear. For a moment it feels like I'm flying. That is of course until pain surges through my back, like I just hit concrete.

I open my eyes, not realizing it was closed the whole time. The first thing, well person, I see is a man that looks about 21, he has brown hair, dark blue eyes, and he looks about 5.8 feet.

"What's your name?" He asks,

"Umm…" I hesitate,

"Is it a hard one? Think about it, you don't get to choose it again." A totally different voice says, I turn to the mysterious voice. One word can only pop in my mind. Tris. She seems to be smiling about something, I wonder.

A new name, maybe I can start a new life. Forget about my past and move on. I think for a second, and found a perfect name.

"Kylie" I say slowly, but with confidence.

"Make the announcement Four." Tris says, she helps me down the net,

"First jumper, Kylie" This-Four-guy says, the Dauntless cheered, and stomped their feat, and I couldn't help but smile,

"Welcome to Dauntless, and call me Six in training" She says, whispering the last part. I nod and wait for the others.

Emily was second jumper; I told her about my new 'name', she seems impressed. Everyone was finally here; we have 12 transfers, including Emily and I, and 12 Dauntless-borns.

This is going to be one hell of initiation.

**Tris's POV**

I'm glad my cousins are here, but I'm worried about Kylie. She's going to have to hide her Divergence in Dauntless, I guess.

I make a quick note about everyone's name, and appearance.

Kylie, Erudite, Dark brown hair, light green eyes, already made friends with Alaina and Emile.

Emily, Erudite, Light moose hair, purple eyes, made friends with Emile and Alaina.

Emile, Amity, Chestnut hair, hazel eyes, friends with Kylie and Emily and Alaina.

Alaina, Abnegation, pale brown hair, light blue eyes, friends with Kylie, Emily and Emile, seems quite.

Samantha, Candor, light blonde hair, sky blue eyes, keeps staring at Tobias, maybe a snotty girl.

Monica, Candor, light black hair, brown eyes, Samantha's little minion, staring at Tobias.

Jack, Candor, jet black hair, brown eyes, keeps staring at me.

Joshua, Amity, blonde hair, blue eyes, currently staring at Kylie.

John, Abnegation, dark brown hair, brown eyes, tall for a 16 year old.

Jake, Candor, light black hair, hazel eyes, keeps staring at Monica.

Ryan, Erudite, light brown hair, hazel eyes, Bryan's twin.

Bryan, Erudite, light brown hair, hazel eyes, he has freckles, and Ryan's twin.

Having two Abnegation's in one year is incredible. I guess Tobias and I aren't the only ones now.

Tobias and I decided to keep our, relationship a secret. Again. We wanted to see how long it'll take them. At least once a year, someone would hit or kiss Tobias, the first time that happened I punched the girl unconscious. He seems proud.

"Transfers stays with me and Six, Dauntless-borns go with Uriah and Christina!" Tobias yells,

"I assume you don't need a tour of the place." Uriah says as they walk away,

"My name's Four, and this is Six-"

"Wait your names are numbers? That's stupid." I think Jack is his name,

Before Tobias can react I walk over to Jack, yet stealing his lines again.

"What's your name?" I ask,

"Jack." He says,

"Well, Jack if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouth, I would have joined their Faction!" I hiss,

He nods vigorously, meaning obviously he's scared! I walk back to Tobias, he has his 'Four' mask on, but behind that I know he's grinning.

"As I was saying, before we were interrupted." Tobias says, giving Jack a pointed look. "My name is Four and this is Six, we will be your instructors for the next couple of weeks, and now we will go to the Pit." Tobias says, luckily no one said anything about the Pit.

We open the doors to the Pit; the transfers are staring in awe, just like the other initiates I've trained.

"If you follow us, we will show you the chasm!" I say, in my 'Instructor Six' voice.

We finally reach the chasm. It brings back bad memories.

"The chasm reminds us there is a between bravery and idiocy!" I shout "One jump can end your life! You've been warned!" The initiates move back a bit, scared.

**Tobias's POV**

Finally we reach the cafeteria; I'm so hungry I could eat five whole Dauntless cake!

I dismissed the initiates for dinner, and go get my food, Tris decided to follow as well. Right now I have two hamburgers and two pieces of Dauntless cake. I have a slight addiction to Dauntless cake, not as much as Uriah though. He eats at least five pieces of cake every day.

As I am walking to our usual table, it includes Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Christina and Lynn; I am stopped by Samantha and her little minion, Monica. I don't think this is going to end well. I look for Tris, luckily she sees me mouthing 'help' to her.

"Hey Four, I was wondering if I-we can sit with you." Samantha says,

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." I say,

"She doesn't have to know." She says, in a nick of time Tris comes over,

"T-Four, you coming or not?" She says,

"Yep!" I say, popping the 'p' and follow her, but before I left I think I heard Samantha gasp.

Dinner finished sooner than I expected, and we took the initiates to their dorms.

"Training starts at 8:00 in the morning don't be late!" Tris says, as we leave.

Tris and I walk back to our apartments with nothing but silence.

Once we arrive at our apartment, I open the door, let Tris in and close. Once I close it, I crash my mouth to Tris', she tenses at first but then kisses back.

"I've wanted to do that since this morning." I say, before giving her another kiss.

We got ready for bed; once we're ready we snuggle in.

"I love you." I say,

"I love you too," Suddenly I have an idea,

"I love you three,"

"I love you Four." She says, smiling

"I know, I love you too, Six." I say, before kissing her fore head and let the darkness take me.

**Samantha's POV**

I know I just met Four, but he is hot! Six kept glaring at me, it's not like she's with him or anything and if she is, Four deserves better. Not like a scrawny small girl like Six is. I'll think about this later, once I'm with Four I don't Monica anymore.

**Jack's POV**

I like Six, she is beautiful who wouldn't want to be with her? It looks like she's not with someone, so why not give it a try? I'll try tomorrow; she might like me, who knows?

**Hi! Very sorry for my lack of updates! Worth it though, a longer chapter you guys deserve it! Take some guesses on what's going to happen! I'll try and make the next chapter as long as this one! This chapter has over 2k+ words! Feel free to send any request! I was planning on making a one-shot! See you guy's later 'Kay?**

**SilverG64**


End file.
